


Collections

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Play, Bondage, Frottage, I guess but really it's just a tail and headband, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of short drabbles (around 1,000 words). Will update the tags as I write.</p><p>1. dom!Ignis/sub!Prompto - Denial<br/>2. Gladio/Noctis - Kitten</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

"You wanted me to be rough, so I'm being rough. Can't you handle it?" Ignis tilted the candle slowly, the white wax dripping onto Prompto’s chest. He wiggled in his bindings as the wax hit his skin and trickled down to his nipples. The warm, viscous liquid tickled at his skin and made his cock leak onto the floor. He had been so close to coming so many times now he lost count. Ignis was an expert at this: touching and teasing until you were on the brink, then pulling back and keeping you there until he saw fit.

“Can you handle it, Prompto?” A swift lick to the juncture of his neck followed by teeth hungrily dragging across his skin. Ignis sucked and nibbled on his collar bone, and felt the blond man shudder under his touch.

“I do believe I asked you a question,” Ignis reached under Prompto and grabbed the base end of the toy inside him. It was thick and ribbed, reaching deep into the man’s ass and touching him in all the right places. Ignis pulled the stimulator out until an inch remained inside, then slowly pushed back in.

“So, can you handle it or not?” Prompto rocked his hips backwards, trying to edge himself off. But the moment Ignis felt him move he let go, and pressed a finger to the middle of his chest. A weak shake of the head telling Ignis no, he couldn’t. God he just wanted to come.

“Well then I guess that means we’ll have to train you until you can.” Ignis trailed down Prompto’s body with the tip of his finger, stopping at the silicon ring around Prompto’s cock. Ignis inched the ring off and sat it next to him on the floor.

“Because you won’t come until you can.” Ignis flicked the tip of Prompto’s cock with his finger and the blond man whined. He wanted to grab Ignis’s hand and tell him how much he needs to come, to beg for the sweet release he’s been denied all night. But he was immobile with his hands tied behind his back, mouth gagged and his eyes covered with the bandanna he usually wore around his bicep. His ankles were cuffed and legs spread by a metal bar, and a large toy in him pressing against his prostate. Prompto was open, completely vulnerable to Ignis’s will. And that made his desire burn even hotter.

Ignis grasped Prompto’s cock by the base and stroked him, although painstakingly slow. Prompto bucked into Ignis’s hands, and the spectacled man chuckled. Ignis let go of the toy and peeled the wax off of Prompto’s chest. His skin was colored pink from the heat where the wax previously was, his nipples erect and begging to be played with. Ignis tweaked one between his skilled fingers while he tugged on the other with his teeth. Prompto’s entire body was shaking and a long jet of pre shot onto the floor. Ignis pulled back, admiring his handy work.

“If you can last three minutes straight, I’ll take off the gag and blindfold. Five, and you can finally come.” It would be a true test of willpower, and one Ignis looked forward to seeing. Ignis made it easy at first, his hand sliding up and down at a snail’s pace. He grabbed his own cock and started pleasuring himself at a much more gracious speed. 

“Three minutes. Very good.” Ignis briefly let go of his cock and reached behind Prompto's head to undid the clasp of the gag. Ignis had to abandon Prompto's cock for a moment to untie the black bandanna from around his eyes. He had to admit Prompto looked breathtaking. Eyes half open and cloudy, face flushed pink and contrasting the freckles that adorned his cheeks. Pants spilling from his lips as his chest rose and fell, trying to steady his breath and remain in control. His hand returned to wrap around Prompto, this time moving much quicker. Ignis rolled his palm over the tip, making Prompto’s breath hitch in his throat. You could see every muscle in Prompto’s body tense, and his toes curled into the floor.

“One more minute.” Ignis’s tone was that of amusement and it sent a chill down Prompto’s spine. He only had to hold on for a little longer. Which was a task much harder than it sounds. Ignis’s grabbed both of their cocks in his hand and started thrusting, frotting their cocks together. A strangled groan escaped from the freckled man as he pulled the last of his energy. So close. So fucking close.

“30 seconds. Almost there.” Ignis whispered, leaning into Prompto’s ear. Ignis licked from the shell of his ear to his throat and enveloped his lips around Prompto’s Adam’s apple. He sucked and felt it jump in his mouth, Prompto’s breathing becoming even more strangled. Ignis would tease every spot he could and make sure Prompto’s prize was well earned.

“Only 10 to go.” Ignis latched onto a nipple and gently bit the nub between his teeth. Those last few seconds felt like eternity, Ignis’s pre slicked hand gliding over his cock sent waves of pleasure through his entire body.

“Five minutes. Come. Now.” Prompto’s moans reached a crescendo and he thrust forward with all the strength he could muster as he came hard all over Ignis’s stomach. The older man wasn’t too far behind, staining Prompto’s stomach with cum. His orgasm was short and to the point, finishing within a few seconds. But Prompto had been holding in all night, and it was showing. Rope after rope of cum continued to spurt from his cock and his eyes were closed shut. Ignis held his fist tight and let Prompto fuck his hand, relishing in how his face twisted in pleasure. Ignis did the honors of milking the last few drops from the already spent man, then let him collapse onto his shoulder.


	2. Kitten Pt. 1

“You almost ready?” Gladio asked from the other side of the door. They were in Noctis’s room at the palace, the prince currently shut in the en suite bathroom.

“Y-yeah. Be out in a second.” Noctis had promised Gladio he’d do anything he asked for his birthday, but he wasn’t quite expecting this. A bottle of lube, a headband with cat ears and an anal plug with a tail attached laid on the counter. He’d scanned over the items at least 20 times now, but he still couldn’t muster the strength to do anything with them.

“You know if need help you can just ask.”

“No, no I got it.” Noctis didn’t. He really didn’t. But Noctis never went back on his word, no matter how awkward it was fulfilling it. Taking a deep breath Noctis put on the headband and swept his hair over it, hiding everything but the ears. Noctis bent forward to get a closer look in the mirror, gently tugging at one of the ears. The color of the fur was a nearly perfect match to his hair. Anyone who didn’t know him could mistake the ears for being real until they inspected them more closely.

That was one thing out of the way, and now for the plug. Noctis picked up the toy and turned it around in his hand. Gladio was bigger, so it wasn't the size that made him anxious. They'd used toys before, so it wasn't that either. Noctis came to the conclusion that it was the black tail protruding from the end that had him feeling lewd. And not in the way he was used to. But Noctis didn’t want to keep Gladio waiting, and the sooner he did this the easier it would be. Noctis slicked up the plug and put the tip to his hole. He relaxed his body and on the count of three, slowly pushed it in. Noctis faintly whimpered, but with no other noise in the room Gladio heard it clearly. The toy stretched him nicely, and before he knew it the plug was all the way inside.

“Okay, ready.” Noctis nervously waddled out of the bathroom, face already burning red. Gladio’s lips pulled up into a smirk and met Noctis halfway. Gladio craned his head down and gave Noctis a brief peck on the lips then wrapped his arms around his waist. “Well at least he like’s it,” Noctis thought, resting his hands on Gladio’s chest. The larger man reached behind him and gave each of his cheeks a squeeze, making Noctis clench down on the plug.

“So...do you want me to do anything special or?”

“Nope. Just the usual?”

“The usual, but with me dressed like a cat?”

“Dressed? You look pretty naked to me.” Gladio received a glare from the prince, although the slight pout of his lips and pink on his cheeks made it more adorable than menacing. He walked them backwards until they were at the foot of the bed. Gladio sat down and nodded downwards, Noctis understand what the man wanted him to do next. Noctis kneeled between Gladio’s legs, the older man getting a nice view of the tail sticking out from his ass.

Noctis looked up at Gladio, stroking the man's cock at a steady pace. Noctis licked up the underside from the base to the tip, then pursed his lips around the head. He swirled his tongue around the slit like it were a sweet candy, then took more into his mouth. Noctis recalled the first few times he and Gladio were intimate. He could barely take half of Gladio into his mouth without gagging. But now his nose was flush against Gladio's pelvis, a minor jaw ache being the only complaint. His hand went to Gladio's thigh, massaging it and feeling the powerful muscle underneath relax to his touch.

Noctis’s fingers slid down between Gladio’s legs, grabbing his balls and massaging them in his hand. Noctis hummed when he took all of Gladio into his mouth, making the walls of his throat vibrate around Gladio’s cock. He heard Gladio grunt and looked up to find the man’s eyes closed, tongue darting across his lips. It were the small reactions like those that made it worth it in Noctis’s opinion.

Gladio entwined his fingers in Noctis’s hair, firmly gripping the strands, hard enough to let Noctis know to stop but not causing any pain.

“Can’t get too carried away. C’mere.” Noctis climbed onto the man’s lap, legs wrapping around Gladio’s waist. Gladio grabbed Noctis's "tail", pulling the toy out slowly and tossing it behind him.

"We'll do more with that another time." Gladio would introduce Noctis to more..."advanced" kinks later down the line. But for now he was satisfied following a more standard routine. Gladio grabbed his cock by the base with one hand and guided Noctis down onto it with the other. They gasped into each other’s mouths and Gladio wrapped his arms around Noctis, pulling him in closer. Noctis grabbed Gladio’s shoulders and uses them for leverage, rising up off his cock then sinking back down. Keeping one hand on Noctis’s back Gladio reaches between them, grabbing the younger man’s cock and jerking it in synch with Noctis’s movements. He thumbs Noctis’s tip, smearing pre over the head and lubricating his hand.

The more Gladio touches him the more Noctis’s hips move at an uneven speed. He could feel his balls tightening and a rising warmth in his cock. Gladio stared to rock his hips up into Noctis, thrusting when Noctis sank back down. Gladio could feel Noctis tremble and his eyes were darkened and unfocused. He'd been whining and mewling since they first began, but now Noctis was groaning loud and throaty.

"You close?" Gladio asked for both their sakes, he himself ready to come at the drop of a hat. He got his answer in the form of a nod and a bite of the lower lip.

"Good." Gladio picked up the speed of both his hand and his hips, feeling Noctis clamp down around him. His moaning increased in pitch, growing uncharacteristically high just as he came. Noctis sprayed onto Gladio's stomach, a few drops dirtying his hand as well. Gladio pressed he and Noctis’s lips together, tongue sliding inside the younger man’s mouth. He grunt softly into Noctis’s mouth and came, filling the younger man and riding out his orgasm with a few short thrusts.

  



End file.
